Naga
Naga is one of the main characters of the series. He is 17 at the beginning of the series. He was recruited into SPOON by Dana for his amazing psychic abilities. He is in a team with Sasa and Hyena and he is best friends with Sahara and Otter. Appearance Naga has glasses and silver hair and eyes, which he usually keeps closed since he can see through his eyelids. He usually wears his school winter uniform; which consists of a white shirt, a dark brown vest, a tie, khaki pants, and a brown coat. For the 100th special genderbent episode, Naga appears as a girl. She looks largely the same as regular Naga however she has much longer hair tied back in a ponytail. She also wears a black cardigan instead of his brown jacket, and shorts under her skirt. Personality Unlike his abnormal abilities, his personality is plain, it is stated in the first chapter that his defining trait is his lacking of a defining trait. He does not have an extreme sense of justice, the only reason he joined SPOON was for money and volunteer service hours, however, he does dislike people who show no regard for life as shown when he got upset at Lady for nearly running someone over. Along with being merciless to those who do things he considers unforgivable, like when he refused to help a criminal who was kidnapping and selling Hybrids when the criminal's leg was crushed under a giant rock. In the middle of the series, Naga tends to be logical and good-natured, however, he finds his morals tested as he finds out what it is like to be a hero. He inherited his father's great hatred of criminals and would not hesitate to lead one to death. Even if he feels guilty afterward, he does not really understand why. In the final part of the series, he becomes much colder and more confident. He no longer helps people who he does not believe to deserve it however his strong sense of justice and morality still remains. Background Naga was born with incredible psychic power from his birth. He has telekinesis, teleportation, and X-Ray vision. Before joining SPOON, Naga used these powers for convenience in his everyday life such as taking notes with his telekinesis and arriving to class last minute with his teleportation. As an infant, Naga's powers would be uncontrollable and potentially dangerous when upset. In order to teach Naga that his powers could hurt others, his parents pretended to be severely injured every time a floating object hit them. Dana and Guineung discovered Naga during a bank robbery. They notice Naga attempting to knock out a criminal with his telekinetic powers, applying a forceful hit to the head and solar plexus. When Naga just decides to destroy all the guns the robbers were using to threaten the hostages, he teleports away, but not before Guineung took note of his uniform and student name tag. Other than that, he has no outstanding background story, living an average life, with his parents and his three school friends, Sahara, Otter and an unnamed girl. Powers/Abilities * Telekinesis: His telekinetic ability is extremely powerful, able to lift up entire buildings with ease when it is stated that it is rare a person with telekinesis can lift even a truck. *'Flight:' He can fly up to great speeds. It is unsure if this is part of telekinesis or an independent ability on its own. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport to any place he wants. He uses this along with flight to go faster. He can also teleport anything or anyone else with him as long as contact is maintained. However, he seems to have some limitations, as stated in Chapter 15 where he said it would take him three minutes to teleport to SPOON. *'X-Ray Vision': He uses this to the extent of looking past his eyelids. Due to this, he always keeps his eyes closed, which confuses his teacher if he is sleeping in class or not. It is implied in the past that he improved on it due to wanting to see through clothes, but it instead showed him people's flesh. Despite his powers, he has little to no physical strength, as pointed out by Dune when he could hardly do ten curl-ups. Naga Superpowers 1.PNG Naga Superpowers 4.PNG Naga Superpower 1.PNG Naga Superpowers 2.PNG Naga'sXrayvision.png Relationships Family Mrs. Naga Normal Mother/Son's relation. Motherly as a mother would be. Mr. Naga ' Mr. Naga is very strict with his son, he seems to be very worried about his son's superpower and he sometimes reminds him to be careful as his superpowers can kill people. 'Naja ''' (Not shown in story) The two of them get along very well and hang out sometimes. '''Friends Sahara and Otter Naga, Sahara, and Otter seem to be classmates and very good friends. Sahara and Otter sometimes worry about Naga about his work. Sasa Is the teammate of Naga. He is more experienced than Naga as a hero and is easily worried about Naga when he works too much. Sasa worries that Naga dies at work like his former teammates but he finds it hard to tell him. He does his best as his senior. Hyena A brother/sister and teammate like relation. Hyena defended him when a hybrid kidnapper said they were the same. Mentors Dana Naga's boss. Naga has a lot of respect for Dana. He thinks it is impossible for her to lose, and is afraid of her when she gets angry. He fell in love with her for a minute, but Dana made a scary face and his feelings were gone. Dune Dune is the one who taught Naga to use his superpowers for his job. Naga worries about Dune when he gets depressed and defends him when he gets criticized by Baekmorae. Water Bora Water completed the learning of Naga for his superpower so that he helps his race to flee Youngjeong. Seniors ''' Generally, Naga respects all his seniors at SPOON but close to the beginning he is scared of Haze, however later on he just becomes distrusting of him. '''Enemy Baekmorae Baekmorae wants Naga to become his ally but Naga hates Baekmorae. Naga finds Baekmorae selfish because even though he has experienced some atrocious things, he has never had any regret inflicting pain on others, just hiding behind phrases such as "I did not have a choice". Lady Lady is crazy in love with Naga since he "saved" her from a pervert. Naga, however, is very afraid of her because of the horrible things she's done and her lack of caring for others. Now he simply despises her. Youngjeong Youngjeong is frustrated that Naga is more powerful than her but still tries to get Naga to succeed her and give the role to his cousin after that. Naga does not want to embark on his cousin in the job, is not interested due to the responsibilities. This makes Youngjeong angry because she takes the responsibility of the strongest very seriously. Dislike Number 2. ''' He has an awkward relationship since when Number 2. protected Baekmorae. Naga began to dislike him and got annoyed when he saw his face. Naga does not understand how he can care more about Baekmorae than he does about Osu or his own brother. '''Neutral [[Unlucky|'Unlucky']] Naga does not understand his way of thinking but Naga pities him and tries to help him out whenever he can. After the defeat of KNIFE and the time skip, he is shown allowing Unlucky to sleep over at his place. Bidan Bidan protects Naga from Lady to apologize for the actions of Number 2. and thank him for saving him. She seems to have a little interest in him. Amore While being nice to each other, they do not seem to care too much about each other as well. Trivia *He likes Dragon Ball and One Piece. His favorite character in DBZ is Piccolo. *He also likes animals, his wish being having a dog he could have a connection with. *His favorite fruits are watermelons and tangerine. *He is an animal lover, as he is shown to get distracted by a large turtle or the thought of being able to talk to dogs. *Naga's best subject is Languages. Subsequently, he is bad at art. *Naga cannot handle seeing gory things, he once destroyed a computer after watching a scary video. *Naga's hero concept is a "Uniform warrior" and gets to wear his uniform even after he graduated from high school. *Amore has stated that there is no one on earth stronger than Naga. *He prefers girls with glasses and who look tough. *He has two betas: one who is very sullen, timid and depressed and one who is very happy and upbeat. Both of them have black hair, this was changed because it made him look too plain (although that was the point). *His weight is 66kg, it is meant to be average. *He has received physical birthday presents which get delivered to the author. In 2013 he was given 34 volumes of Dragon Ball Z and in 2015 he was given 74 volumes of One Piece. *He weighs the most out of all the characters. Gallery Naga's betas.jpg|Naga's beta Naga's chart.png|Translation note: The grade stat can also be translated as sexual. Since there was no context provided on which one it meant. The translater went with grades since we know Naga's grades are mediocre. Naga debut.png Naga Ending.png Naga Realization.PNG Naga Angry.PNG Naga Serious.PNG Naga and Naja.PNG Naga and Mago.PNG Naga Worried.PNG Naga Pearls.PNG Naga.jpg ChildNaga.png BabyNaga.png|Naga when he was a baby Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:SPOON Category:Hero Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed